l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Lily Lenore (Oni)
Summary Fluff Background At a young age Lily was brought to the witch Abigail, on the island of Bacarte. That was the last time Lily saw her father, a memory that has faded to almost nothing. Lily did not understand why, but she was to be Abigail's apprentice. Even to this day, all Lily knew was that the greedy old witch had made some sort of deal, a pact to which she was beholden. Why, or with what, this had been bought Lily could not fathom, for the lessons came begrudgingly from the wicked old witch as though at the point of some compulsion. Abigail worked Lily hard, outside of her obligation to teach the girl magic she treated Lily as a servant, forcing her to cook, clean, deliver strange concoctions to all manner of questionable individuals, and whatever other tasks the old witch could dream up. Still Lily grew to be independent and clever and cheerful despite all of this, or perhaps because those qualities were precisely the ones that irritated Abigail the most. Just what was it that Abigail was teaching Lily though? Abigail's magic was an old magic, magic that called upon and was powered by ancient, primal forces and earthbound spirits. This was what she taught the child. Recently Lily had been having some luck calling upon very minor spirits and Abigail could see, much to her chagrin, that it was time to teach her to bond with her own familiar spirit. In Abigail's magical tradition this familiar spirit served both to do the witch's bidding and power her magic, and they could take any number of forms, from animal aspects and elemental creatures to earthbound souls. Rather startlingly when the ritual of bonding was performed, what came was a good deal nastier than either Lily or Abigail would have suspected such a sweet young girl to call up. It was a night spirit, a fragment of all the things that inhabit the dark places of the world, the aspect that sits at the root of all the stories man tells about what lurks just outside the light of the fire, part predator, part phantasm, a thing that called itself Lith. Abigail's reaction had been a combination of fear and anger and jealousy. The old witch tried to banish the spirit, but a spirit once bound thus cannot be denied. For several weeks the lessons stopped, and Abigail became increasingly frantic and frazzled as she squirmed under the weight of the pact she had made. Lily, on the other hand, had been initially quite shocked by what had come to her but began to realize a couple of things. Firstly that Lith, while quite frightening, was not free to act beyond her desires. Secondly that Abigail had left her alone since then. It was not to last however, soon Abigail came to Lily again, a self satisfied smile smeared across her ancient features. The old witch said that Lily was still her apprentice that she had not yet been released and could never be released until her training was complete. Abigail had handed Lily a thick book, full of blank pages. You are to leave and may not return until you've filled this book with lore and spells from all across the world, she said, until then I yet own you. Abigail seemed quite pleased with herself, having seemingly found a way to wiggle out of her obligation, or at least put it out of mind for a goodly time, and as she spoke she ushered the girl toward the door. Rather unceremoniously she shoved some money and a roughly packed bag into Lily's hands and pushed her out into the street. No need to hurry my dearie, was the last thing Lily heard from Abigail as the heavy door slammed shut and the bolt clacked into the place. Lily had stood wide-eyed in the street for a long while after that, staring at the book and money in her hands. It was only after some time that she was able to convince herself that what had happened had indeed happened and it would take her a couple days of wandering about Bacarte to fully grasp her situation. For the time being at least, it seemed that she was free of the old witch. Once she had collected herself, her old optimism bubbled back to the surface as a plan hatched in her head. Now was her chance to leave Bacarte and seek adventure in the wide world beyond. She purchased a bit of leather armour, because she had heard that's the sort of thing that an adventurer ought to have and headed for the Drowned Man because that's where adventurers ought to go. Lily vowed that she would one day return and shove that book filled to bursting into Abigail's twisted old face and truly be free of her, but there was no hurry until then. Appearance and personality Age: 14 Gender: Female Height: 5'1" Weight: 94 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Lily is bright eyed and eager to see the world. Despite her odd profession and being on her own at such a young age she has a cheery disposition. She is plucky, determine, and thanks to growing up with a witch in Bacarte, not easily fazed. Physical Description: Lily is a slight human teenager. She has wide blue eyes, pale skin, and long straight black hair that comes most of the way down her back. Dressed in a skirt and blouse she wouldn't seem out of place where it not all topped off with a leather breastplate. Over all of this is a dark cloak, and slung over her shoulder is a leather satchel. To one looking closely though they might notice one other detail, sometimes her shadow moves on its own twisting in unnatural shapes as that is where Lith has made its home when not being called upon. Region Bacarte: Extra Language (Goblin) as per PHB2 Hooks Who the heck is her father and why did he leave Lily with Abigail? What kind of deal did he make with the witch and what are the ramifications? Will Abigail leave Lily be, or will she come back to haunt her? What's up with Lith? Kicker Thrown out by the witch Abigail, she has to complete her final "lesson" to be truly free of the malicious old bat. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Ability Scores: +2 to one ability score of your choice (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Choice (Giant) Bonus At-Will Power Bonus Feat Bonus Skill Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Fort, Ref, and Will Class Features Shaman +1 Fort, +1 Will Companion Spirit Stalker Spirit Healing Spirit Speak with Spirits Feats Stalker Spirit Adept Learned Spellcaster Superior Implement Training (Accurate Totem) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Goblin, Giant Powers Powers Known Shaman At-Will Call Spirit Companion Spirit's Fangs Haunting Spirits Stalker's Strike Watcher's Strike Encounter Healing Spirit Speak with Spirits Twin Panthers (1st level) Sly Fox Spirit (3rd level) Daily Spirit of the Healing Flood (1st level) Utility Bonds of the Clan (2nd level) Item Daily Hungry Spirits Totem Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Gold remaining 337gp Weight 23.5 lbs Lily's Wish List This list displays up to three preferred items up to character level +4 in order of priority. By Category * Implement: * Armor: Veteran's Leather Armor +1 (AV, Lv2) > Magic leather +1 (PHB, Lv1) > Panther Spirit Armour +1 (PHB2, Lv5) * Neck: * Arms: * Waist: Belt of Vigor (PHB, Lv2) > Viper Belt (AV, Lv4) * Feet: Catstep Boots (PHB, Lv3) * Head: Stag Helm (AV, Lv5) > Circlet of Second Chances (AV, Lv3) > Reading Spectacles (AV, Lv2) * Hands: Hedge Wizard's Gloves (AV, Lv4) * Wonderous: Any, I love these things. :) * Rituals: Any, I love those too. By Level * Level 5: Panther Spirit Armour +1 (PHB2, Lv5) > Stag Helm (AV, Lv5) > * Level 4: Hedge Wizard's Gloves (AV, Lv4) > Viper Belt (AV, Lv4) * Level 3: Circlet of Second Chances (AV, Lv3) > Catstep Boots (PHB, Lv3) * Level 2: Veteran's Leather Armor +1 (AV, Lv2) > Belt of Vigor (PHB, Lv2) > Reading Spectacles (AV, Lv2) * Level 1: Magic leather +1 (PHB, Lv1) Tracking Treasure Hungry Spirits Totem +1 Healer's Brooch +1 +441 GP -45 GP for Superior Implement and to move an enchantment to it between adventures. -75 GP for Brew Potion Ritual between adventures. XP +317 XP +2795 XP Changes Ministats sblock=ministatsuBLily/B/U- Female Human Shaman 3 Initiative: +2, Passive Perception: 20, Passive Insight: 20, Senses: Normal AC:16, Fort:16, Reflex:16, Will:18 -- Speed:6 HP:36/36, Bloodied:18, Surge Value:9, Surges left:9/9 Action Points: 1 Powers -color=Green Call Spirit Companion Spirit's Fangs Haunting Spirits Stalker's Strike Watcher's Strike/color color=redHealing Spirit Healing Spirit Speak with Spirits Bonds of the Clan Twin Panthers Sly Fox Spirit Second Wind/color color=graySpirit of the Healing Flood Hungry Spirits Totem/color Conditions: /sblock Lily's Spirit Primer Spirit Primer (Please Read!) Spirit companions are complex critters, so this is to remind everyone, myself included, of the important points. The first three items are probably the most relevant to the other players. LIST *Any of Lily's allies who start their turn adjacent to her spirit companion can shift 1 square as a free action, as the first action during their turn. *Any of Lily's allies adjacent to her spirit companion gain a +3 bonus to their damage rolls against bloodied enemies. *Lily's spirit companion occupies 1 square, Lily's allies may move through its space, but her enemies may not. *Lily's spirit companion may be targeted by melee and ranged attacks. If a single attack deals 11 or more damage to Lily's spirit companion it disappears and Lily takes 6 damage. Otherwise her spirit companion is unaffected by the attack. *Lily's spirit companion uses Lily's defenses. *Any enemy that leaves a square adjacent to Lily's spirit companion without shifting is subject its Spirit Fang attack. (This is an opportunity action and so may used once per turn, rather than once per round. Since there is no reason not to take this attack DM please feel free to roll them as necessary.) *Lily's spirit companion is unaffected by terrain and environmental phenomena. /LIST /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Oh ho ho, Lily and Lith. I see what you did there. And Lenore, too, come to think of it. How gothy. * Removed comments that no longer apply. I'm a little envious that you got to create this character first. However, petty jealousy is no reason to stop an approval, and neither are the minor issues above. Approved. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g *Call Spirit Companion - I'd remove the 1/2 level wording. *Twin Panthers Strike - only should be 1d8+4 damage not +5 These are minor issues, So I approve lily Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Status Status: Approved as 3rd level character. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters